


[Translation]Feedback Loop反馈回环

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, 半强迫, 原剧竟然没有这个, 原剧级别暴力, 很多咒骂语, 恐同语言, 拉斯特方面滥用比喻, 操脸, 毒品滥用, 粗暴性爱, 说真的这真不是口交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他想到锁在局里证物室中的高纯可卡因，想到依旧蛰伏于他脑中未名之处的克拉什，想到老姜以及那万事都操蛋透了的四年而现在他又是如何希望自己从来没放弃那份该死的卧底工作，因为，靠，他当起克拉什来可谓得心应手，真的。”</p><p> 95年的拉斯特试图说服马蒂放任自己渗透“铁骑”好抓住雷吉·勒杜。所需的一切只有克拉什当初留下的一箱东西，自然，少不了一整包可卡因。</p><p>92年的克拉什试图说服老姜他不是卧底警察，讽刺的是，他觉得给对方操便是那根救命稻草。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]Feedback Loop反馈回环

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feedback loop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397002) by [CatRoofDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRoofDance/pseuds/CatRoofDance). 



> For Elquist.
> 
> 译注PS：这文几个月前就拿到授权结果卡肉卡到现在……

1995

 

马蒂还在气头上，驶往拉斯特家的天杀途中一个劲地咒天骂地，“操，拉斯特，我家没了，那婊子要我呆哪儿去？”下车后他把门狠狠关上，差点没震碎玻璃，拉斯特却还保持了相对平静的态度，定力堪比见鬼的禅师，说了句，“伙计，别”，结果还是眼睁睁看着马蒂把门重新打开只为了再摔一次。

 

拉斯特记不清马蒂以前来没来过他家，但那都不重要了，他已经气得看什么都恨，连他自己还在喘气儿、夜空是黑的这种事也逃不过，似乎那样他就不用听自己咒骂有多恨拉斯特的家，一旦别的都骂完，他恐怕就要开始鬼扯那边为什么会有窗子这种事。拉斯特不管，直接塞了他一瓶啤酒，一句话都没说，但马蒂从他手里抢过酒瓶，甩手就丢了，在地上留下一滩散发异味的汤汤水水，然后把他推倒在吧台上。说真的，这才终于出乎了拉斯特的意料。

 

他记得这个姿势，马蒂把他压在一处坚硬物体的表面，双手紧揪着，脸凑得太近他都能感到对方呼吸的热量。没错，简直是昨日重现，不过话说回来，这种“昨日”拉斯特老早以前就经历过，早在马蒂知道有他这么一号人之前。

 

拉斯特举起双手，“放松，马蒂，放松。”他尽力保持冷静，不推搡回去，遏制住解放自己再打断这个鸟人鼻子的冲动，说实在的，忍到这份上他受够了。

 

马蒂又把他往台面上压了压，这下他的脊柱真有点吃不消，马蒂还不甘心，又补刀道，“你也有份，你个天杀的王八蛋，是你把那些紧张情绪带到我家的。”

 

“见鬼了马蒂，当初是你没法控制自己，现在谁都有错，就你没错，嗯？”

 

马蒂对此嗤之以鼻，“第一次来我家吃饭就他妈的醉成那样，还当着我家小孩的面。”

 

吧台边缘嵌进了他的背，一条硬杠直抵他的脊柱。马蒂又稀里糊涂扯了些别的，他已经醉得不行了，满口酒气，一闻就知道是加油站才有卖的便宜货。

 

“反正跟你操那个女的没关系，”拉斯特说，这话似乎让马蒂清醒了点。他放开手，往后退了退，试图好好打量对方，但没法聚焦。

 

拉斯特能看到马蒂背后的那个盒子，装着他以前的东西，过去，或者说，现在依旧属于克拉什，最好是这样，毕竟他还在拉斯特体内的某个地方，守着那些坏习惯和药瘾之类的。

 

也许之后的一段时间里他得再当一回克拉什，那样也好，毕竟，这案子，还有现在这情况，别提还有他天杀的生活，简直是——现在想来，那时候的生活不知怎么的还要容易些，尽管跟他混在一起的都是些疯狂的王八蛋，随时可能把他捆在椅子上割下他的卵蛋塞进他嘴里。

 

拉斯特说，“听着，马蒂，我们得谈谈该怎样找到雷吉·勒杜，好吧？我们得谈谈该怎样渗透‘铁骑’。”

 

马蒂点点头说道，“是啊，是啊，好的，”往后退开一步，拉斯特还是一拳招呼了上去。

 

***

 

1992

 

他吃了一拳，大脑却不作数，所以没什么感觉，嗑高成这样还能站着让人打到脸也算是个奇迹了。虽然感觉不到疼痛，他还是蹒跚地退了几步，举起双手防御。

 

老姜疯子一样地狂笑，完全无顾明显破裂的指节，毕竟，克拉什的那对颧骨本来就尖得堪比凶器，如今在日积月累的毒品作用下更为凸显，让人根本没法错过。

 

“操，你他妈的干嘛，”克拉什边说边试图找回平衡感，但很快意识到早在被老姜揍得满地找牙前他便毫无平衡感可言了。这次，没什么牙可以找，有的是一侧脸颊上一道伤口里渗出的温血，“搞毛线？”

 

老姜似乎也嗑得跟他一样高，但眼神里的一抹闪光预示着这次不是两个瘾君子为了刺激互殴。有别的事。

 

“想听听我今天都听说了什么不，嗯，克拉什？”

 

“谁他妈的要听你老妈讲给你听的故事，”克拉什骂回去。之前同他一道喝酒嗑药的人早已一哄而散。他们脑子再不清醒也知道要逃离濒临爆炸的危险场所。

 

“是啊是啊，你就继续开玩笑吧，混蛋，”紧接着老姜简直是瞬移了七尺来到他跟前，抓着他脏衣服的领子把提溜了起来，“等他们把你这张俏脸皮割下来的时候看你还开不开得起玩笑。”

 

他将他推倒在墙上，把地上的空瓶子踢到一边，这下子不空的也差不多洒光了。克拉什的脑子清醒了一点，肾上腺素迅速涌入，替换了他脑袋里的部分毒品。

 

“好啦，伙计，我们不是朋友嘛？那我们可以，好好谈谈，伙计。”

 

“和只老鼠谈他妈的蛋，”老姜低语道，他的脸和克拉什的简直要贴到了一起，不过不是好的那种。靠，克拉什心想，靠靠靠。老姜冲着他耳朵嘶嘶说道，“我不会跟个见鬼的卧底警察谈。”

 

***

 

1995

 

“你想以见鬼的卧底警察身份潜进去？”

 

“是啊，”便是拉斯特唯一的回答，外加另一瓶啤酒。这次马蒂接过去，像刚跑完马拉松一样灌了一通，开始撕商标。“我了解‘铁骑’，和他们混过一阵子，跟他们老大有点交情。如果我能给他们供点好货，也许他们会忘掉我应该已经死透的事。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

拉斯特憋出声干涩的苦笑，坐进两把椅子中的一把，它们孤零零地站在几乎空旷的房间中央，差不多被遗忘掉了。他面前地上放着那个盒子，里面是他顶着克拉什这名字化身为王八蛋的四年里的所有遗存，只有他的幻觉不在其列，那些卡在他脑袋里了。他弯身取出一件黑色皮夹克，露出底下的枪和手榴弹，当然，还有一小瓶伏特加和一整包白色的东西。

 

马蒂坐下时看到那些武器，缓缓吹了一声口哨，“那是什么，操蛋的时间机器？”

 

“是啊，”拉斯特边说边把夹克塞给他，“好像我需要一声来自过去的‘你好’似的。”

 

“听说你那时候自称‘克拉什’，”马蒂说着嗅了嗅夹克，惊讶地发现不是他预想中的味道，只有灰尘和两年埋在盒子里的陈腐气息，“听起来没什么哲学寓意啊，我还真有点失望，拉斯特。还指望能高明点呢，你懂的，更超然物外啊宗教精神啊什么的破玩意儿。”

 

“名字叫‘达赖喇嘛’就有用了吗。”

 

马蒂放下夹克，“懂了。”

 

拉斯特又盯着他看了半晌，接着点了一支烟，往肺里深吸一口，从鼻孔里呼出。烟气萦绕在他脸前，化成小圈后渐渐变成螺旋。空气闪了一下，雾障后的马蒂皱起眉。

 

“你没事吧？”他的声音已经减弱成了虚渺的回音。拉斯特又吸了一口，香烟尝起来甜中带酸，烟气盘踞在嘴里，很烫。

 

“是啊，我很好，”他边说边盯着那件夹克，将它披在身上的记忆翻卷上来，让他感觉像是被自己的手掐住了喉咙。

 

***

 

1992

 

老姜的手指紧紧扣住他的喉咙，没用多大劲就把他按在墙上动弹不得，指头稍稍用力，提醒对方他随时可以捏碎他的气管。克拉什知道自己接下来的话得很小心。咽口水的动作无疑传达到了老姜的手指上。

 

“见鬼了谁跟你胡扯的这些？”

 

也许是毒品作用，也许是他扮演受害者的天赋禀异，停他这么说老姜还真有点焦虑，似乎他本指望对方会立马承认。所以他没回答，只是眨了两下眼，三次，第三次时紧闭了一会儿然后睁开，仔细端详起他来。

 

最见鬼的是克拉什在这种情形下还真硬了。看来环着他脖子的手带来的效用跟环在他老二上的没两样。肾上腺素的激增，比之毒品更让他睁大了眼，像磨刀般磨利了各种感官，令胳膊上汗毛倒竖，老姜喷在他颈子和肩膀上若有若无的鼻息更让他起了一排鸡皮疙瘩。他非常敏感地意识到与皮肤相触的手指以及过紧牛仔裤里自己半硬的阴茎。

 

“说真的，老姜，”他盯着对方的眼睛说。老姜的脸上泛着一种光芒，如同灯泡打出的该死光晕，克拉什一点不想记住他今天到底搞了哪几种毒品，否则盯着个个顶着光晕的人们过下半辈子他可受不了，“你了解我的，伙计。我跟你们是一伙的。老天啊，咱们可是出生入死的铁打哥们，嗯？说真的，伙计，别这样。”

 

老姜皱起眉头，好像突然意识到自己威胁要捏碎的是谁的喉咙。他往后退了一步，但并未松手。不过克拉什的呼吸还是轻松多了。

 

“伙计，你有一会儿真吓到我了，”克拉什说着抬起双手环住老姜的那只胳膊，但并没推开或者拉扯。

 

“他们百分百确定，”老姜说，“把你家底都掀给我了。”

 

“是么？比如？”克拉什边说手指慢慢抚上老姜胳膊上的皮肤。

 

“跟我说你有过个妻子。有过小孩，死了。说是死在你怀里，那些事都太他妈的伤心了，我差点哭出来。”

 

“我看上去像有老婆孩子的人吗？”他低语道。手摸到了老姜的脖子，感受对方颈部的脉搏，贴着皮肤的热量，细微的震颤，然后把对方拉近。

 

“不像，”老姜说，“从没觉得你是有老婆孩子的人。”

 

“那就对了，”他喃喃道。

 

突然间，老姜的双手抵住了他的下颚骨，把他脑袋一扯，他几乎感到脖子里“咔嚓”了一声，简直能预见指尖所触之处延展开来的瘀伤。这一切却不知怎么让他更硬了。

 

老姜当即压上他，如果克拉什还有时间思考现下的逻辑，恐怕会大吃一惊，但他的注意力全被硬插入他双腿之间的膝盖，以及无可避免撞上牛仔裤里他半硬老二的触感给夺了去，毕竟有一具身体粗鲁地将他禁锢在墙上，一根舌头重重地探进他的嘴里。

 

克拉什的手被困在两人之间，直到他们都无法呼吸，老姜才稍微往后退了一点。他觉得嘴唇又肿又干，于是慢慢舔了舔，抬起下巴，透过半闭的眼帘打量老姜。光晕更亮了，根本没法看清对方的眼神，甚至几乎没法看向对方，所以克拉什决定低头盯住自己手指，试图在颤抖中解开上衣扣子。

 

***

 

1995

 

拉斯特解开上衣扣子的同时一直盯着马蒂。衬衫底下他还穿了坦克背心。他掀开背心，扒到锁骨的位置，露出几乎整个胸膛，以及心脏下方三个浅色的圆形疤痕。

 

“中了三枪，也干掉了三个，”他说道，马蒂的样子则好像他从来没见过哪个人被枪击后还活着。

 

“伙计，”他说，“离心脏真他妈的近，上帝啊，你真他妈的命大。”他坐在椅中倾身查看，好像那样就能看清楚点，然后伸手，慢慢摸过疤痕，似乎要亲手确认那不是画上去的。

 

“他们以为我死了，那就是问题，”拉斯特说，看着马蒂的手指划过自己的胸膛，“得跟他们讲个说得过去的故事，这样他们至少能信我一点，好上钩。”

 

“钩？你之前说的‘好货’？”马蒂重新坐直，瞥了一眼他们脚边装着克拉什东西的箱子，“那里面的东西？”

 

拉斯特把背心盖回原处，但没管衬衫的扣子，“不，”他摇头，“这些是过去剩下的便宜货，但我确定证据室锁着些纯的。”

 

马蒂叹了口气，站起身，“我不知道，拉斯特，”他边说边走到厨房冰箱那里继续拿啤酒，发现只剩听装的之后虽然无奈但还是取了出来，“看上去我们得破一大堆没用的规矩了。”

 

“那是自然，”拉斯特说，起身紧跟着也进了厨房，一进去就立马被对方塞了罐啤酒。他拉开拉环，熟悉的撕裂声让他打颤，“你觉得呢？”

 

马蒂揉着颈子叹息道，“靠，”他顿了一下，接着，“你确定你想这么做？我是说，冒着卵蛋被割掉的风险什么的？”

 

拉斯特沉默了一会儿，手里来回转着啤酒罐，目光越过马蒂，望着虚空出神，“你知道，”他最终说道，“我没什么可失去的，所以，干嘛不呢？”

 

“上帝啊，”马蒂笑道，然后摇了摇头，“有时候你真该好好听听你说的话，对你会有点好处，兴许能让你意识到这些话有多扯淡，扯淡到抑郁，搞得别人都想协助你自杀好让你一了百了地安息算了。”他盯着依旧仍在盒子旁边的克拉什的夹克，然后看向拉斯特，“上帝啊，”他重复了一遍，但这回点了点头，一开始还有点犹豫，随后两次就坚定多了。

 

拉斯特也点点头，“那就成，”他回答。

 

“还有件事，”马蒂说着贴近拉斯特，虽然他本人完全没意识到，“你他妈的需要我同意干嘛？”

 

***

 

1992

 

“你他妈的是需要我同意还是怎么着？”克拉什一抖掉上衣便问道，老姜可没犹豫，重新上前，这次好好地吻了他，用舌头、牙齿和鲜血，同时隔着牛仔裤抚摸克拉什的老二。克拉什的手没被禁锢，摸索着老姜裤子的拉链，发现对方的老二也在他的触碰下蠢蠢欲动。

 

老姜的手指插进他的头发，猛地一拉，把他的脑袋往后拽，露出喉咙，好吮吸那里敏感的皮肤，待克拉什放开他的老二，老姜把他推跪在地上，手却紧紧揪着他的头发没松。

 

克拉什没多想，任对方把握节奏，张开嘴好让老姜操进来。

 

“上帝啊，我操，”老姜喘息的声音飘在上方，他用双手扶住对方的脑袋，臀部慢慢前挺，深入身处低位的男人嘴里。

 

克拉什努力在老姜的老二前后抽送的时候用鼻子呼吸，有时对方插得太深，他眼泪都憋不住。插在他头发里的手死不放松令他根本无法逃脱对方的抽送，即便有一会儿他甚至在眼角看到了星星，阴影也伺机侵袭，他还是发觉自己在变硬。他不再用双手引导老姜臀部的动作，转而在对方慢慢操他嘴巴的同时抚摸自己，在对方每次前挺的时候迎上去。

 

老姜的呼吸逐渐粗重，动作也变得愈加凌乱与快速。他低头看向克拉什，看着他揉搓胯部的样子不禁上气不接下气地笑出声来，“你喜欢那样，对吧，被操脸，你这个恶心的混蛋，竟然会因为这个兴奋。”

 

***

 

1995

 

“你因为这个兴奋，对吧？我是说，冒这得不偿失的屁险。”马蒂难以置信地摇头，瞪着眼睛好像刚经历了场改变人生的佛教指引。“但没有观众就没意思了，你需要个人看着你被轰成渣渣，否则你就是本写操蛋空谈家写的历史书里操蛋的脚注。”

 

“你用比喻的水平倒是日渐精湛了嘛，马蒂。”

 

“操他妈的，拉斯特。我可不要眼睁睁看你走进个有90%的可能被切成块的地方。我打发周六时光的主意不少，哪个都比在两英里的范围内捡你的操蛋肉块强，因为某个大毒枭心血来潮要给人点颜色看看。”

 

拉斯特放下喝空的啤酒罐，站直了点。马蒂也站得更近了，双手尴尬地悬在半空，并没贴紧身侧，却也尚未真去抓拉斯特。

 

“你在乎什么？”拉斯特喃喃道，直直地看进马蒂的双眼寻找答案，因为他可真是摸不着头脑。马丁·操他妈的规矩我要和我妻子的年轻版本共度春宵而她发现的时候却一点都他妈的不知道感激·哈特正站在他可悲的操蛋家中表现出一副担心的模样，好像他真的在乎似的。这一点都说不过去。

 

“上帝啊，你看我的样子跟野鹿看到汽车大灯似的。我只是不想看到你这个混蛋死掉，就这样，”马蒂嘟囔着，伸出一只手捉住拉斯特的胳膊，另一只手摸上对方的脖子，将他拉进一个算是半个拥抱的姿势里，本来应该很尴尬，但结果却恰恰相反。

 

拉斯特突然觉得轻飘飘的，好像他可以不用再屏住呼吸，或者终于可以松开拳头。他把头往前伸，直到歇在马蒂肩膀上，他们就保持着这个姿势站了一会儿，只剩下呼吸的声音。

 

当马蒂试图后退一步的时候，拉斯特没放开她，一只手突然紧紧抓住马蒂的衬衫。

 

“怎么？”马蒂问，声音因为些许迷惑而颤抖，拉斯特只是抬起头，一只手固定住马蒂的下巴。“上帝啊，我们是要接吻还是怎么的？”

 

过了整整五秒马蒂才意识到发生了什么，紧接着他便狠狠抓住拉斯特的双手，把他推开，嘴巴无声地形成一个O型，双眼因为震惊而大睁着。

 

“我勒个操，伙计？”他叫道，然后大脑接下来几秒想的就是“我就知道。我就知道我们牵线给你的那些女孩回头都一脸迷惑是有原因的”。

 

“马蒂，”拉斯特边说边试图从马蒂的禁锢中抽出胳膊，但后者并不领情。

 

“不，不，我说真的，我勒个操，伙计？你以为这会像爱情喜剧一样发展？比如，‘丈夫被妻子甩了结果在搭档身上找到真爱？’卧槽，拉斯特。我不是那样的。”

 

拉斯特咬紧牙关吸了口气，完全静止在原先的动作中，眯起眼，“是啊，”他说，声音突然降了八度。他能感觉到空气重新回到体内，缓慢而冰冷，如同是蛇穿过他的器官钻回肺中，“你到底不是 _哪样_ 的？”

 

出乎拉斯特的意料，马蒂的确花了片刻斟酌词汇，然后开口道，“我不是像你一样的操蛋基佬，就是这个意思。”

 

***

 

“我就知道你是个操蛋的基佬，”老姜说，声音因为快感而颤抖，当他终于把老二从克拉什的嘴里拔出来的时候，他紧紧捏着根部以防射得太早。

 

克拉什只是向上看着他，用手背抹了把脸，“你到底要不要操我，”他问，老姜笑了。

 

“可别指望有什么浪漫情调，”老姜边说边把他推倒，直到对方仰面躺在自己身下。他的手紧紧按住克拉什的老二，撩拨得他向上弯起脊背，话语间充斥了呻吟。

 

“也没指望，”克拉什抽了口气，这次双手专注在裤子拉链上。

 

在他能有任何反应之前，老姜抓住他双手手腕，粗鲁地把他翻了个面，抬起他的臀部，用另一只手压低他的背。

 

“希望你不是闷声不响的那类，”他说着把克拉什的牛仔裤扯下露出臀瓣，然后伸手绕过去把他的老二一并解放出来。

 

老姜碰到他的时候，他真他妈的呻吟出了声，身体一躬，发出一阵下流的呜咽，直到老姜重新把他推平，单手摸上他瘦削的后背，苍白的皮肤上肋骨根根兀现。他感觉得到老姜在把自己重新撸硬，这项感知令他的手指嵌进因之前洒掉啤酒还湿润的肮脏地毯里。

 

老姜总算准备好了，往手里吐了口唾沫，简单在老二上撸了两三把，但并没费心以任何形式准备克拉什。他的另一只手也放开了克拉什的老二，惹得对方因消失的触感叹了口气，试图压低胯部好从地毯上得到些许摩擦。但老姜再次抓住了他的身侧，手指深深掐下去，简直是直接与胯骨接触，又把他往上拉了些许。克拉什本打算先做下心理准备，不料老姜已经长驱直入，从他肺里挤出一大声呻吟，他的身体也无意识地往前跑，试图逃避疼痛。但老姜的一只手已经离开他的胯骨，重新回到他的头上，一把将他的脸按到地毯上。

 

等老姜开始移动，克拉什才意识到对方只进入了一点点，也许是在用三分之二的柱身玩弄他，可他已经觉得被劈成了两半。疼痛从脊柱蹿到颈部和头骨，在头皮上流下灼热的轨迹，将另一波快感送往他的老二。

 

“该死的，克拉什，放松点，你紧得跟个婊子似的，”老姜在他背后呻吟，重新冲入他体内，按着他头上的手留在原处，另一只在他的臀瓣上掐出淤青。

 

克拉什几乎无法呼吸，每次吸气都吃了一鼻子灰，顺带饱尝那张该死的陈年旧毯里浸透的层层酒气。他脸上的皮肤因为持续的摩擦已经烧得滚烫，膝盖也是一样，尽管他的裤子几乎没蜕到臀部以下。

 

老姜不再留有余地，每次推送都是凶狠的全长。他大笑着，手指与克拉什的头发缠在一起，有时候会往后拉扯，给他些许空间深呼吸一直两次，然后又重新把他按到地上。

 

老姜每深插两次，克拉什便憋出一声尖叫，即便每次张口尝到的都是地毯的味道，声音因为通路不畅而暧昧不清。他的脑子也一片混沌，螺旋、星星以及模糊的影像在黑暗中打着转，少数短浅的抽插期间他的脑袋被拉上去，却也无法驱散那些幻觉。他身后的老姜像电灯泡一样发亮，简直成了房间里燃烧的人形光洞。他再次插进来。一遍又一遍。好像他不光在用老二填满他，而是连带其他的一切东西，好像他真的把整个世界灌入一个人里。所有的时间感都离克拉什而去，他脑中想到的只有“拜托，拜托，拜托”，可他并不确定那是串“永远别他妈的停”还是“赶快结束”的赌咒。

 

接着他头发里的手消失了，只留下头皮针刺般的灼烧感，他胯骨上的手也消失了，只留下成片的淤青。老姜在他身后喘着粗气，拍了拍他大汗淋漓的后背，从他体内抽出疲软的老二，把他晾在那里，潮湿地趴跪在那里。

 

当他后知后觉地发现自己已经射了的时候，世界才重新归位，砸在他身上，如同大气层崩塌坠地，意图从最微观的结构压垮一切，一个原子接着一个原子。但倾覆的不是大气而是克拉什，他吃力地吸气，呼气，好像依旧在学习。十分钟后他的脉搏才重归一个相对正常的速率，相对而已，考虑到他的血液里依旧激荡着各类毒品。现在这倒成了件值得庆幸的事，至少未来六小时内他不会觉得痛。

 

老姜站在旁边，裤子已经穿好，正俯视着他。他用脚轻轻踹了踹他的胃部。

 

“好了，混蛋，起来吧，”他说，克拉什这才慢慢翻过来，最终凭借颤抖的双膝坐起身，奇迹般地接住了老姜丢给他的香烟，塞到齿间，等待老姜弯身帮他点燃那鬼东西。

 

***

 

1995

 

烟气飘到了天花板，拉斯特感觉自己被某种愉悦的感觉填满了，简直沁透心脾。

 

“这周末前我们就得搞定。没多少时间了，勒杜很快就会发觉我们盯上了他，这次他要是跑路我们可能再也找不着他。”

 

马蒂一语不发，只是盯着他看，迷失在思绪之中。过了一会儿后，他点了点头，又补充道，“反正要说服你不去也不可能，所以管他妈的。”

 

听他这么说，拉斯特当真笑了，只是有些怪异，好像他从来就没学会正常的笑。

 

“听着，”拉斯特熄灭香烟后开口道，“这话我只会说一次。这地方空的很，你也看出来我不怎么添置家具。如果你需要个不是南边沼泽地那边汽车旅馆的地方呆着的话，我这里有个空房间。”

 

马蒂叹了口气，望向窗外漆黑的夜色，只有街灯的昏暗点缀，“这个吗，拉斯特，我不知道。”

 

“是啊，你没必要担心我在你睡美容觉什么的时候攻击你。”马蒂听罢倒笑了，转头看向拉斯特，“但要是你需要来一发，尽管开口，”拉斯特保持着面无表情的样子眼都不眨地说，“虽然你好像没那胆子。”

 

马蒂一时愣住了，笑容将在脸上，但接下来他大笑起来，“要知道，拉斯特，可能是你太操蛋，连我都受不了。”

 

说完他就离开了，都没说再见，只是在身后关上门。拉斯特盯着门看了好一会儿，然后转向克拉什的夹克和那个匣子。空气在他耳中震颤，引发耳鸣，让他头发都立了起来。他脑中模糊的窃窃私语此起彼伏，但拉斯特知道这些声音最终会消散。他又点了支烟，俯身拾起匣子里手雷间横着的那瓶伏特加，然后坐进其中一把孤独的椅子，从瓶子里喝了一口，接着是另一口。

 

他想到锁在局里证物室中的高纯可卡因，想到依旧蛰伏于他脑中未名之处的克拉什，想到老姜以及那万事都操蛋透了的四年而现在他又是如何希望自己从来没放弃那份该死的卧底工作，因为，靠，他当起克拉什来可谓得心应手，真的。

 

然后他想到他是怎样把马蒂从医院捎回来，这个点了郊区可没有巴士，紧接着传来的敲门声催他起身，不用看窥测孔也知道对面站着的只会是马蒂。

 

拉斯特说，“猜你是来找地方住的咯。”

 

马蒂回答，“不完全是。”

 

“哦，”拉斯特说，拧上伏特加瓶盖，把它放在门边。

 

“但我对上帝发誓，拉斯特，若你试图亲我的话，我就把你操蛋的牙给打掉。”

 

“是啊，”拉斯特说，“听起来够合理的。”

 

***

 

1992

 

“我知道你不是卧底，”老姜喝了口啤酒后说道，他靠在墙边，克拉什坐在他旁边，已经一支接着一支地抽到了第三支，“他们可不会雇你这样的操蛋基佬。”

 

克拉什点头，“是啊，”他说，“听上去够合理的。”


End file.
